1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to apparatus using a metallic foam, including sealing devices, such as packers, seals or bridge plugs for use down hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas are recovered from a subterranean formation using a well or wellbore drilled into the formation. In some cases the wellbore is completed by placing a casing along the wellbore length and perforating the casing adjacent each production zone (hydrocarbon bearing zone) to extract fluids (such as oil and gas) from the associated a production zone. In other cases, the wellbore may be open hole, i.e. no casing. In an aspect, one or more inflow control devices are placed in the wellbore to control the flow of fluids into the wellbore. These flow control devices and production zones are generally separated by packers installed between them. Packers prevent flow of fluid between selected wellbore locations. For example, packers are used to prevent other fluids from mixing with hydrocarbons extracted from the formation to improve hydrocarbon production. Fluid from each production zone entering the wellbore is drawn into a tubular that runs to the surface.
Sealing devices, including packers, O-rings, etc. are used in various locations in the wellbore to control fluid flow. During production, the sealing devices are subject to extreme temperatures and pressures downhole. For example, an O-ring used to seal a joint between tubular sections is subjected to high pressure as fluid is extracted from the formation. The high pressure, temperature and other downhole conditions can cause portions of sealing devices to break down or deform over time. Replacing or repairing downhole seals can be costly and time consuming.